La historia de como Sirius Black alcanzó el cielo
by Claire Lupin
Summary: Emmaline Prince tuvo una vida complicada. Desde un principio fue rechazada por su padre al ser una mestiza y fue criada junto a su madre los primero quince años de su vida, hasta que esta murió. Luego de pasar unos meses con su padre, Emma no tiene otra opción que irse con sus tíos Eileen y Tobias Snape. Finalmente, ellos, la envían a Hogwarts, donde su vida cambiara completamente.


La casa de los Snape parecía una pocilga ante todo, era difícil suponer como un humano podía vivir ahí, mucho menos cuatro. No era más que una pequeña choza bastante descuidada y sucia tanto por fuera como por dentro, con dos habitaciones, un baño, un pequeño salón y un asqueroso ático. Hubiera podido ser habitable si aquella casa no la habitara aquel horrible y sucio señor: Tobías Snape.

El señor Snape era un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo demasiado canoso para alguien con sus años, bastante grasoso y nariz granducha con ojos cafés. Aquel desagradable hombre era tan repugnante por dentro como por fuera. Se la pasaba día y noche gruñendo y criticando todo lo que no le gustaba, no parecía ver lo bueno de la vida. Era aquel típico hombre del vecindario que todos odiaban y no tenia remordimiento en decir las muchas cosas que le molestaban de los demás. Pero su infinita lista de defectos no terminaba ahí, por supuesto que no. La gran mayoría le tenía terror, pues todos conocían lo ocurrido hacia un año con Bobby Williams.

El pequeño Bobby, un niño de ocho años, había tirado accidentalmente su pelota de cuero en el patio de los Snape. Su madre siempre le había advertido que no tenía que entrar a casas ajenas, pero el deseo de recuperar su preciada pelota y la curiosidad que lo embriago al ver la puerta de la extraña casa entornada fue suficiente para que el niño olvidara todo lo que siempre le había dicho su madre. Bobby entro a la casa y atravesó la sucia cocina y la sala con cara de asco, pues a la casa no solo le faltaba luz, sino también una buena limpieza. Pero además del asco, aquella suciedad le dio aun más curiosidad a Bobby, así que término viendo con atención los frascos de mermelada vencida y sopa de tomates con hongos, sin tener idea de lo que sucedería cuando el señor Snape saliera del baño.

Bobby jamás lograría olvidar los golpes que había recibido aquel día y lo cerca que estuvo de un daño permanente de no ser por la señora Snape, quien pudo controlar a su esposo, dándole al niño la oportunidad de escapar. De la pelota de cuero mejor que no se hable. Desde entonces algunas personas tenían cierto respeto ante aquella "heroína" aunque para los demás seguiría siendo la vieja loca.

Varias veces se había encontrado a Eileen Snape (una mujer menuda de cabello castaño y profundos ojos negros) recitando palabras raras con una vara o haciendo extraños brebajes que infectaban de olor las casas más cercanas, así que no fue difícil conocer a Eileen como la vieja loca del vecindario, por mas niños que lograra salvar.

El matrimonio Snape tenía un único hijo: Severus Snape, mejor conocido como "el chico que se viste de forma tan extraña". Y pues, las extravagantes ropas que el muchacho solía usar no ayudaban para nada en la reputación de la familia Snape. Poco se sabía del joven, pues desde los once años que iba a un internado del que nadie sabía nada, aunque suponían que era el mismo al que iba Lily (la hija del matrimonio Evans), ya que ella y el extraño muchacho eran verdaderamente buenos amigos, o eso parecía. En las vacaciones, Severus Snape, pocas veces salía a menos que fuera para estar con aquella guapa pelirroja.

No parecía que nadie además de ellos habitara en aquella casa, pero eso cambio a principios de 1976. Una joven muchacha con el cabello negro como la noche atado en un prolijo moño y rostro angelical se encontraba dormida sin mover ningún musculo de su cuerpo acostada en un montón de mantas al que se veía obligada a llamar cama. Se removió inquieta al escuchar unos sollozos y finalmente se despertó. Tardo unos segundos en abrir sus ojos, intentando adivinar donde se encontraría en esos segundos, un grito agudo la ayudo a saber el lugar exacto. Suspiro ruidosamente y abrió finalmente sus ojos celestes como el cielo despejado.

El sollozo volvió a escucharse y segundos después otro grito. Era Eileen, probablemente sufriendo algún castigo de Tobías, como solía hacer cada vez que algo no le gustaba al señor Snape. La chica se sentó suavemente y salió silenciosamente, como solía hacer para no despertar a su madre, de su cama, lista para empezar otro maravilloso día.

Emmaline Prince, preferiblemente llamada Emma, era una persona de belleza singular y un carácter extremadamente apacible. Aunque también era una joven muy correcta y detallista, siempre seguía las reglas al pie de la letra y obedecía a sus mayores sin quejas. Era la única hija de Jonathan Prince y Eleonor Jones, dos personas que se odiaban pero tuvieron la mala suerte de beber demás en una fiesta y terminar procreando a Emma. Desde un principio, como Eleonor suponía, Jonathan se negó a criar a su hija, así que Emma vivió quince largos años de su vida con su madre. Quince largos años infectados de problemas.

Pero a Eleonor Jones la habían acecinado hacia poco más de un año, así que Emma estaba completamente sola. Al principio, Jonathan Prince, no pareció tener otra opción que criar por unos años a su única hija, pero termino desapareciendo de su vida, pues la odiaba. La odiaba porque Eleonor era una nacida de muggles y el era una persona muy purista y no soportaba tener a su hija mestiza tan cerca. Así que al final Emma había terminado viviendo con su tía Eileen, el esposo de esta, Tobías y su primo Severus. De eso se trato básicamente la desastrosa vida de la joven en los últimos años, pero a pesar de las muchas razones que tenia para no estarlo, Emma seguía maravillosamente cuerda y viva, superando los muchos retos que la vida le tenía preparados.

Emma escucho los pasos de alguien subiendo por la angosta escalera que daba al pequeño y para nada acogedor ático de los Snape. Instintivamente, Emma se volvió a acostar y cerró los ojos, haciéndose la dormida. La persona, quien quiera que fuese, se acerco lentamente a Emma y empezó a llamarla.

—Emmaline, Emmaline—la joven reconoció la voz casi al instante: era su primo. Perfectamente Emma se podría haber hecho la que se despertaba y enfrentarse a lo que sea que los Snape tuvieran preparado para ella, pero decidió seguir haciéndose la dormida el máximo tiempo posible, pues que la vinieran a buscar no era una buena señal, y ella quería unos momentos más de completa paz y recuerdos—. Sé que estas despierta.

Emma suspiro pesadamente y se dio vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con la pálida cara de su primo. La relación de estos no era de las mejores, pues apenas se hablaban. Pero Emma tenía un muy bien justificado desaprecio hacia su primo, hacia no mucho tiempo había encontrado una sospechosa carta de un tal "Avery" que delataba las terribles intenciones de Severus Snape al reconsiderar unirse a las filas del señor tenebroso, los asesinos de la madre de Emma.

—¿Que sucede? —pregunto ella cansadamente, pues no era para nada fácil hacer de empleada para una familia como aquella. En los últimos seis meses que llevaba con sus tíos había bajado unos varios kilos, sus ojos había perdido el poco brillo que le quedaba y su antes muy brillante cabello negro ondulado estaba cada vez más opaco y lacio. La poca felicidad que Emma conservaba luego de la muerte de su madre se había terminado hacia ya mucho tiempo.

—Tobías te llama—respondió Severus. Emma no se extraño de que el chico no llamara "papá", si fuera el tampoco lo haría.

—Está bien—contesto ella con un suspiro. Le hizo un ademan a su primo para que se fuera así podría cambiarse.

Minutos después estaba bajando tranquilamente por las escaleras de la casa. Intento no prestarle atención a la humedad en las paredes o al horrible edor del que estaba cubierto toda la parte baja de la casa y se dirigió inmediatamente a la sala.

—¿Que sucede, tío? —pregunto al verlo sentado leyendo el periódico. Con un rápido movimiento de su cabeza, Emma, registro el asqueroso lugar y al no encontrar rastro de Eileen supuso que su hijo debería de estar cuidándola.

—Te he dicho que no me llames así, niña malcriada—gruño Tobías sin siquiera levantar la vista de las sucias paginas.

—Lo siento—respondió Emma. Le hubiera gustado contestarle y decirle uno de esos comentarios ingeniosos que decía su madre, al estilo de "Yo te hablo como quiera". Pero no podía, iba contra sus principios. —¿Qué sucede señor? —Tobías sonrió.

—Hemos estado hablando con Eileen—a Emma la atravesó un escalofrió al pensar que la última de las cosas que había estado haciendo con Eileen había sido hablando, según los terribles gritos que se escuchaban minutos antes— y llegamos a la conclusión de que no te podrás quedar otro año en esta casa—siguió hablando él. Al escuchar eso un hermoso pensamiento surco la mente de la chica. "¿Eso significa que me echan? ¿O acaso…?"—. Iras a ese colegio para bichos raros como va tu primo. ¿Oíste?

"Iré a Hogwarts" eso era lo único en lo que Emma podía pensar en aquel momento. Siempre había sido su sueño, como el de cualquier niño menor de once años, y lamento muchísimo cuando ocurrió algo que no la dejo cumplirlo, así que había renunciado aquello hacia años. Pero ahí estaba una de las personas a la que menos aprecio le tenía dándole una felicidad absoluta sin siquiera saberlo. Intento no parecer demasiado contenta, pues sabía que si así era su tío encontraría la forma de anular su decisión.

—Está bien, señor—asintió Emma.

—Eileen llevara a Severus a comprar las cosas en una semana—continuo el hombre, quien seguía sin levantar la vista del periodico— y podras acompañarlos. Eso si, no pienso gastar ningún centavo en ti, niña.

Y ahí a Emma se le pincho el globo. "¡Soy pobre por si no te acuerdas tío!" intento decirle ella, pero no podía. Decidio aceptar, ya luego se le ocurria algo.

—Está bien—dijo ella. Tobias asintió.

—Retírate. —le ordeno.

Y ese fue el modo en lo que todo comenzó. El momento que dio por comenzada la verdadera vida de Emmaline Prince.


End file.
